


Sinners Playing Saints

by Bioloominescence



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst Prompt, M/M, Whump, fear toxin, robin gets hurt, sads, wally saves his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioloominescence/pseuds/Bioloominescence
Summary: Anonymous Birdflash Prompt on Tumblr.Robin rushes into a fight with Scarecrow without back-up and calls Kid Flash for help. Kid Flash has to get the antidote for fear toxin to Robin before time runs out, but Robin is less than cooperative.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Sinners Playing Saints

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was 'Dick getting sick or something and not saying anything until wally finds him hurt ? i’m always a sucker for the angst', so I ran with it and decided to use fear toxin. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Wally had just been getting himself a huge double-decker sandwich for a quick dinner before training, when his phone buzzed on the counter. He made a noise and flipped it over with his not-mayo-covered fingers, squinting at the screen. He swiped the screen, answering the call and putting it on speaker as he continued to make his dinner. 

“Dickie-boy, what’s up, my dude?” he called, grinning as he stuck the last piece of bread on top and pressed it down slightly. 

“I did something stupid. Bats is off-world with Green Lantern, and I didn’t want to wait for back-up. How fast can you get your ass to Gotham?” Dick breathed into the phone, tone hushed. Wally paused, tongue stuck out between his lips, staring at his phone. 

“What did you _do_?” Wally demanded, jaw flexing. It wasn’t like Robin to go rushing off without back-up. Something was up. 

There was silence on the other end, then a sharp inhale. “I’ll send you my coordinates,” Dick hissed, and then he hung up, leaving Wally glancing between his phone and his sandwich. 

He sighed deeply and put his phone in his pocket. “I’ll be home soon to finish you off, my love,” he whispered to the sandwich before he zipped upstairs and came back down in his suit, and heading straight for the nearest Zeta tube. 

* * *

Wally arrived in Gotham in record time and followed the coordinates that Robin had sent to him. It was a warehouse in a darker part of town, and it gave Wally the creeps. There was a reason the Flash squad kept their asses out of Gotham. It was like a whole different world of villainy. Wally just hoped it wasn't the Joker. He hoped his friend was smart enough to avoid the Joker without proper backup. League level backup. 

Wally zipped in through the partially opened door, staring into the darkness and moving slowly. It was so quiet. Wally was starting to wonder if he had the wrong coordinates. 

Then there was a familiar yell, and a deep pitched laugh. Wally ran towards the noise, racing into one of the boiler rooms. Wally realized as he came around the side of one of the huge boilers that Scarecrow was here, and Dick was unconscious. 

Wally froze for a moment, until he could see his friend was breathing. Then his gaze snapped to Scarecrow. "What did you do to him?!" He bellowed, his hands clenching into fists. He tensed, ready to run at Scarecrow with fists flying. 

"Ah-ah, Mini Flash," Scarecrow purred voice strange and distorted through his mask. "I was really hoping Batman would show up… it's no fun to play with the speedy ones.” 

Wally took a step back, hesitating. He looked down at Robin and swallowed. He looked okay, but Wally was well aware of the weapon of choice of Scarecrow. 

“Though… Maybe I _can_ play with you,” came the distorted voice, edged with a sick smirk. He moved, crouching down to grasp Robin’s face in a hand, fingers pinching his cheeks tightly. 

“Hey! You going to get to the point, sack-face?” Wally gibed, sneering. He wanted so badly to close the six or so feet between them and punch Scarecrow straight in the face. He could do it so easily. But Scarecrow wasn’t a villain for one person to take down, and especially not--as much as he hated to admit it--a sidekick. 

Scarecrow tilted his head, sharp and animal-like, and Wally shut his mouth quickly. Scarecrow let go of Robin’s head, and instead gave him a hard slap, the noise echoing around the room. Wally took another step, but Scarecrow brandished his hand at Wally, threatening to release his toxin. “Not another step,” Scarecrow hissed. Between them, Robin groaned, moving his head slightly as he slowly came-to. 

“I’ve hidden the antidote somewhere in one of the warehouses nearby. I’m sure you’ll have a fun time trying to get him to it!” Scarecrow hissed, taking quicker and quicker steps away until he was faded into the shadows. 

Wally didn’t even care that the villain escaped. This was not his city, and Dick was his priority. He sped to his side, falling to his knees beside Robin, and reaching out to help him sit up. Robin groaned, touching his cheek and the side of his head, blinking behind his mask. 

"Rob, are you okay?" Wally asked, putting a hand on Dick’s arm. 

Dick pulled away instinctively, blinking at Wally. Only it wasn't Wally. Dick scrambled away from him, breath coming quicker. 

"No! Don't touch me!" He cried, finding his legs to be pretty much Jell-O, but he struggled to stand anyway. 

Wally blinked and followed Dick as he moved away, confused. "Rob, it's me. Kid Flash. What are you doing?" He reached out again, but Dick dodged it and instead aimed a weak kick for Wally's middle. Wally just barely dodged, feeling the pressure of it and moving away in shock. 

"Don't come near me! You're supposed to be dead!" Robin spat, turning and hoofing it as fast as his legs could carry him toward the door. 

Wally cursed under his breath. The fear toxin must mean Robin was seeing someone else instead of Wally. Getting him that antidote was gonna be harder than he thought if Robin tried to run away. 

Wally zoomed around in front of him and Robin jerked to a stop, full-on panicking now. He was trembling with fear, and his hair was sticking to his forehead as he turned to run away. 

Wally caught his arm tightly, and Robin turned, aiming a harder kick for Wally's knee. Wally didn't have time to move, and cried out in pain, releasing his friend's arm and doubling over. He needed his knees. He liked his knees. 

"Little shit," he growled and raced after him again, this time grabbing Robin and twisting his arm behind his back. If this wasn't his best friend, he'd have no qualms about knocking him out. But it was Dick. He couldn't do that. 

Robin twisted and gasped in the hold, trying to find the weakness in Kid Flash's hold, but it was strong. He sagged against it, pretending to give in. He still trembled, and his heart still hammered in his chest. And when his captor relaxed, Robin twisted around and socked him in the face. "Leave me alone, or I'll kill you!" He yelled, panting and stumbling away.

Wally hadn't been expecting the right hook. He stumbled back, holding his nose. Broken? He didn't think so. Definitely bleeding though. He swallowed his hurt feelings, trying to keep in mind that this was a very fearful little Robin and that Wally was, admittedly, the aggressor. He was going to have to stop going easy on Dick if he wanted to get him the antidote. 

"You won't kill me! You're the _Golden Boy_! You don't kill people," Wally called, attempting to bait him. It seemed to work for a moment, and Robin stopped. Wally smirked and was about to follow after him when there was a sharp pain in his arm. A metal batarang stuck out of his bicep, one wing completely buried in the muscle. 

Wally gaped, then clenched his teeth and looked toward his friend in shock. Robin didn't even give him a victorious smirk, he just turned and raced for the exit. Wally reached up and pulled the batarang from his shoulder with a cry of pure pain, tossing it aside. Blood spilled over the yellow fabric of his suit and Wally groaned. "You are _so_ going to get a talking to when you get your sane little mind back!" He shouted, racing out the door and trying to ignore the sharp pain in his shoulder. 

Robin hadn't gotten too far, and it was clear to Wally that he wasn't thinking straight because instead of hiding, Robin was running. Scaling a building, but still. Wally was faster. He ran up the side of the building and grabbed Robin around his middle, running back down with him. It took a few seconds for Dick to seemingly realize what was happening and he started to struggle, hard. 

"Ouch!" Wally gasped, trying to keep his head away from the other as Robin had tried to wriggle free to no avail, and had settled for ripping at Wally's hair and shoving at his face. "You know _I'm_ the one who does the hair pulling, not you!" He snapped, unceremoniously tossing Robin over his shoulder in a fireman hold. 

"Put me down!" Robin shouted as Wally broke into a faster run, managing to check a few rooms in the warehouse they were in, despite how Robin was shoving and kicking and yelling in his ear. He could feel the boy’s heart hammering, and how hot he was. Wally knew he only had so long before Robin’s body would shut down, the toxin literally scaring him  _ to death _ .

Of course, the antidote wasn’t in the same warehouse, and Wally couldn’t handle Robin anymore. Wally skidded to a stop and tossed Robin off of him, glaring down at him as Robin grunted and rolled to a stop. Maybe… maybe Wally should have been a  _ little _ more gentle, but the throbbing pain in his back and the side of his face made him disregard that entirely. 

“I am trying to help you!” he shouted, pointing a finger at the acrobat as he struggled to sit up. 

“Like hell you are… You’re just like every other asshole out there. You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done, Zucco!” Robin shouted back, voice trembling. Wally paused at that, crossing his arms. Zucco, like Tony Zucco? Like the man who killed Dick’s parents? He tilted his head, then sighed. 

“Alright. Looks like we’re going to have to do this the hard way,” Wally muttered, zooming very quickly through the building and returning with a section of rope. The moment Robin saw it, he grabbed into his utility belt and flicked a batarang in Wally’s direction, then tossed one of his tiny gas capsules between them. 

“Robin!” Wally exploded, covering his mouth with a hand as he ran through the cloud to find the little raven-haired shit had escaped again. Wally let out a yell of frustration and tore after him. 

* * *

It took Wally several minutes to find Robin, but his fearful panting was easily detected despite the fact that he’d attempted to hide that time. Wally snuck up on him, then completely and utterly threw himself at Robin, tackling the shorter boy into the mud outside. They struggled, grunting and growling and panting as they struggled for power over one another, but Wally eventually gained the upper hand by completely pressing his weight into Robin and tying his hands together in a quick, deft knot. Wally was drenched in sweat, and smeared with blood and mud, as was Robin. 

“I’m going to bring you inside, and you’re going to  _ fucking stay there _ , you hear me?” Wally yelled, leaning down over Dick. He was frustrated beyond belief, and scared he was going to lose his best friend all because the boy was terrified of him, too terrified to see that it was  _ Wally _ and he was trying to  _ help _ . “I am getting you the antidote, so you don’t  _ fucking die. _ ”

Wally dragged a squirming, but fairly tired out Robin back into the building, where he tossed him into a supply closet that he made sure had no vent for Robin to try and squeeze through, and made sure to jam the door, hoping it would be enough. Robin did look pretty exhausted after their struggle, and from the way he’d looked at Wally with animalistic fear, he figured he might just stay put. 

Wally raced off, searching through the buildings as quickly as he could. A strong rumble in his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten. He had bars, but no time to stop for a snack. He had to worry about Robin first. 

Finally, he found the antidote. It wasn’t in an easy spot, either. It was precariously placed amongst the building’s rafters, so Kid Flash had to carefully run across them and snatch it up. It seemed to be going fine until he missed a rung and slipped, catching himself and yelling with effort as he pulled himself up and made his way more carefully down and out of the building. 

He returned to find that Robin hadn’t broken out of the room, thankfully, yet upon kicking the door open, he found that was because Robin was out cold, sweat drenching his hair. Wally gasped and rushed to his side, shakily uncapping the syringe and sticking it into Robin’s thigh. The pained, pinched look on Dick’s face slowly receded and Wally slumped forward, pressing his face into his friend’s chest. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, but the ginger jerked back slightly when he felt fingers in his hair. He lifted his teary gaze to find Dick was awake, and had just the tiniest smile on his lips, barely noticeable. 

Wally hesitated a moment, desperate to lean into the affection, but too angry to let himself give in to his heart. He pulled away, and Robin’s hand slipped down onto his chest where Wally’s head had been. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Wally breathed, brows pinching together. Tears still welled in his eyes. He watched the corners of Dick’s mouth falter, then lower into a frown. 

“I--” 

“No. Don’t. I’m not done,” Wally cut him off, sitting back on his heels. “You were an absolute idiot, you know that?” 

“Wally, I-”

“You could have called the  _ League _ or the  _ Team _ , but instead you called  _ me _ , and I almost couldn’t  _ fucking save you. _ ” Wally spat, reaching up to pull off his goggles and stare down at his friend angrily. 

“You almost done?”

“No!” Wally retorted. “I’m so angry at you.  _ So _ angry. I’m considering honestly pummeling you to smithereens,” Wally shook his head, nearly tearing at his own hair. 

“You done?” Dick quipped, pushing himself onto his elbows. Wally still glared, but nodded. “Yes? Good. Help me up.”

Wally grumbled, but stood and pulled Dick to his feet. Dick attempted for a moment to brush the mud from his suit, then gave up with a sigh. “You realize I don’t actually have to answer to you, right?” 

Wally crossed his arms, frowning at his friend. “Oh, and you’d rather explain to Aqualad, then?” he muttered. Dick gave him an annoyed look, then looked to the side. 

“Batman and I got into it before he left. He doesn’t trust me to defend Gotham by myself--”

“--For good reason, clearly,” Wally interrupted, earning him a solid punch in his already injured arm. He yelled in pain. “Hey! Not cool!”

“Then shut up and listen!” Robin growled. “ _ So _ I thought I would prove it to him when our scanner picked up the call about Scarecrow being here. I guess I was… Distracted. Unprepared.” He looked to the side, his expression closed off and angry. 

Wally paused, watching him. He knew Dick better than anyone, and he could tell there was more to it than just that. But he also knew when to not push a topic. Wally was always there to listen, but some things, Dick preferred to work through on his own. 

“You know, being part of a team means that we don’t just go blazing into danger by ourselves,” Wally reminded him, his tone a bit more gentle than he’d used all evening. “After all, stupid ideas are  _ my  _ thing, man. You can’t go stealing my M.O.” 

The joke seemed to calm the tension at least enough for Robin to look down, hiding his little smirk. He sighed and looked up at Wally. “Yeah, but I called you because you’re the one I trust the most to save my life.” 

Wally couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his lips. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “You’re a total dork, you know that?” 

“Pssh. No. You’re the dork, dork. I’m the Golden Boy, remember?” 

Wally grinned and slung his good arm around Robin’s middle. He buried his nose in Robin’s damp hair. He was exhausted now that the fear of losing Robin was gone. “Yeah. I remember, ‘cause you threatened to  _ kill me _ . You gonna apologize for that? And for the multiple flesh wounds?” 

They’d still have to tell the League what happened, and that Scarecrow got away. But for now, the two exhausted boys were just going to head for the nearest Zeta tube and go get patched up at Mount Justice. 

Dick gave him a lazy grin and let Wally led him slowly out of the room. “Maybe. So long as you make it up to me for tossing me like a sack of potatoes.” 

“Mhmm. You’re one  _ lethal _ sack of potatoes, babe.” 


End file.
